


Regression

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression, M/M, Punishment, Wetting, non-consensual wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami Callihan and Jon Moxley have been boyfriends forever. Something's aren't meant to last forever. Something's are just meant change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regression

"You fucking slut! How fucking /dare/ you?!" Mox was having a hayday humiliating Sami to death. The smaller man, for his part, was cowering in the passenger's side, still sporting a half chub.

It was close to midnight and the two men were coming home from some no name bar. The rule for the night was that Sami could only talk to girls that Mox approved.

Sami broke that rule big time. In the few minutes it had taken for Mox to get up and take a leak, Sami had found a girl, dragged her off to a dark corner and convinced her to drop to her knees for him. The horny, cheating bastard.

Thankfully for Sami, the bar was only a few minutes from their house. Before Mox had had enough of berating his boyfriend, they were in the driveway. Mox stopped the car and got out, dragging Sami out of his seat before the poor bastard even knew what hit him.

"Mox! C'mon! I'll make it up to you! Pleases don't be mad at me!" Sami was begging desperately but his pleas were falling on deaf ears. Mox had a death grip on his arm, mercilessly dragging the smaller man into their house. So many plans, so little time.

"Stop fighting, you cunt! You're just making it worse on yourself." To Mox's surprise, Sami actually stopped struggling and began obediently following. Maybe he really did mean it when he said he was sorry..... Nonetheless, he had broken the rule and that demanded punishment.

As soon as they hit the bedroom, Sami started struggling again. The worse punishments always happened in the bedroom where they could be dragged out without excessive discomfort. "I said I'd be good! Please! Mox!"

The way Sami sounded so desperate made Mox pause and look back. There was slight fear which could be attributed to the alcohol but no tears. That was a good sign. "You know the safe word. Do you need to use it?"

When Sami vigorously shook his head no, Mox threw him on the bed. Sami's hair was a mess, his eyes were wide. And not 30 minutes after cumming, he was already starting to get hard. Perfect.

Walking over to the closet to get what he wanted, Mox kept his glance on Sami the whole time. Of course he didn't move, which made Mox smirk. Sami really was his little bitch.

Mox decided to take his sweet time walking across the room to pick out his toys, letting Sami squirm and beg. Hearing Sami's sweet whine and whimpers was music to Mox's ears. The way he couldn't sit still, constantly squirming but saying in place, made Mox want to tie him down and fuck him raw. Which he was about to do anyways, regardless of how his little pet was acting.

"Mox. Please. I'll be good. Let's just fuck it out okay?" Sami was begging like a little slut. It's like he couldn't keep his mouth shut. That would have to be fixed.

After letting Sami sit for a while, Mox finally collected what he wanted and moved back to his lover.

Sami's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw what Mox had. Not that cuffs and restraints were anything new for them, but he knew exactly what they meant.

Sami struggled but he was drunk and kinda tired and definitely hard. He didn't really want to get away anyways. Mox had very little trouble cuffing Sami to the head post and even less trouble separating his legs with the spreader bar. Sami pulled weakly on the cuffs, causing his cock to bob against his stomach, dripping precum onto his abs.

"You're gonna learn to be a good boy for daddy...." Mox muttered hotly against Sami's neck before turning the other man's head to kiss him roughly or a brief moment, pulling back way too soon.

Sami whimpered and whined, straining himself, trying to reconnect their lips. After the night he'd had, anything resembling loving contact was enough for him. But as Mox crawled off the bed and moved to stand in the doorway, it seemed like he wouldn't be getting that anytime soon.

"Wait! Mox. Where are you going?!" As he spoke, it became obvious that he was very nearly lost in pleasure. His hips seemed to move up on their own accord, thrusting into thin air; desperately seeking contact. Soft whimpers tumbled from his lips consistently as he begged Mox to not leave him.

Blowing Sami a soft kiss, Mox left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~

It only took a few minutes of thrusting wildly into the air and crying out to Mox for Sami to realize he wasn't going to get to cum tonight. His cock was still dripping as he found himself unbelievably turned on from the restraints.

Almost an hour in, long after his hard on had faded, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He really had to piss.

The struggling began again as he thrashed on the bed, trying in vain to squeeze his legs shut. "JON MOXLEY GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" His voice cracked in his panic, causing him to shrink back in embarrassment. He was a complete wreck. He was letting Mox win.

Biting his lip, Sami forced himself to calm down. He was really starting to regret his last few drinks of the night.

He knew Mox had cameras and could see him coming undone so he forced himself to stop squirming. It was so hard not to try to smash his legs together but trying to do so would only hurt him and give Mox the satisfaction of seeing him struggle. Instead, Sami tensed his muscles to hold back the contents of his bloated bladder and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

He felt the first trickle of piss leave his dick just as he was about to drift into a deep sleep. His eyes flew wide open and he immediately tried to clamp his legs shut. He managed to stop the flow from his limp cock but was quickly finding it a trillion times harder to hold back.

He couldn't help it. He had to beg. Had to get out of there somehow. "Mox. Please. I need to piss. I can't hold it back anymore. Please let me go!"

All that was stopping him from wetting himself were his bladder and those would be giving out any second. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to move without flooding himself even if Mox did let him go.

Sami tried I take deep breaths to stay calm but those only seemed to slosh the liquid around inside of him. Soon he was hyperventilating, desperate for release but not wanting it like this. He was so humiliated and desperate to piss that tears started to streak down his cheek. A broken sob was wrenched from him and that was his undoing.

Before he knew what had happened, his bladder gave out. Piss flowed out of him in a never ending river. Sami was completely powerless to control himself, a yellow puddle soaking the bed. He could only lie there and cry as he wet himself like a small child.

After what felt like an eternity the stream finally died down. He was still crying and sitting in a cooling puddle of his own shame when Mox walked in. He wanted to yell at him and tell him off but he was too ashamed of himself. Instead, he laid there limply as Mox let him go.

The second he was free, Sami curled up on himself, feeling disgusting and sick, wanting to get as far away from Mox and the puddle on the bed as he could but he couldn't find the energy to actually move.

Without a word, Mox picked Sami up in his arms, muttering soft apologies. "I'm sorry baby.... I love you so much. It's okay. I'll take care of it...."

Mox started to head to the bathroom to get Sami cleaned up. Sami simply would not let go. He held onto Mox with a death grip, desperate for attention after being alone for so long and being forced to do what he just did. "Calm down babe. I'm not gonna leave you.... I just want to get you clean so you don't get sick."

Reluctantly, Sami let Mox put him down as they moved into the shower. He never let go of his hand though. He kept whispering "don't leave me.....", thoroughly breaking Mox's heart.

As the two men cleaned themselves, Mox showered Sami with affection promising to never leave him and never, absolutely never, do that to him again.

Eventually Mox got Sami to calm down a bit, but he still felt bad about this whole ordeal. Once they were clean and out of the shower, Mox carried Sami to the couch. He held Sami close all night, just rocking him and telling him how loved he was. Sami, for his part, clung to his boyfriend for dear life.


End file.
